Earthbound Hero
by Elizatoria
Summary: What would happen if a Dark Signer was the hero? In this story, the King of the Netherworld has sent out his Earthbound Immortals out to find someone strong enough to wield a deck with all the Earthbound Immortals, but someone he could manipulate.
1. Crazy Idea

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Earthbound Heroes**

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Blue Giant)  
Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Green Lizard)  
Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua (Indigo Killer Whale)  
Earthbound Immortal Uru (Red Spider)  
Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (Yellow Monkey)  
Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca (Violet Condor)  
Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu (Orange Hummingbird)

**Story**

Team New World had been defeated, and everyone went back to their lives. Everything was better than back to normal because of the lessons that were learned during the battles for Earth. However, there was darkness lurking in the shadows, and a new team needed to rise up.

The King of the Netherworld was sitting on his throne, thinking about his defeat by the Signers. What went wrong? What did they have that he did not? How was a bunch of mere humans able to defeat a being like him? Was it because they wanted to save their world instead of conquer it? Was it their desire to protect instead of destroy? Maybe he should not have used false revenge to recruit his Dark Signers. Maybe he needed to give them a greater purpose.

He suddenly felt a shift in energy and knew right away that the Earth was in danger again. He felt that same shift when Team New World appeared. A grin formed on his face when a perfectly wicked thought went through his mind. He would recruit one strong duelist, who would team up the Earthbound Immortals into one deck, to fight the new threat. He needed a duelist he could earn the trust of, so the duelist would do what he wanted him or her to do. He needed someone he could control. Once he or she succeed, the people would love him or her, and the King of the Netherworld could move in as the King of the World.


	2. Aslla Piscu finds the One

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Story**

A petite girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair was walking down the sidewalk, thinking about what the future could bring. She has just graduated from high school with honors and was expected to go to college. However, with the rising costs of education, she wondered was she on the right path. She knew someone, who had graduated college three years ago and still was unemployed. No one was hiring her friend because she was overqualified, and the jobs she was qualified for had the requirement of experience she did not have even if she would have done an internship. She was in the donut hole with no apparent way out.

"Viola." A female voice said, snapping the girl out of thought. She looked around but did not see anyone, so she kept on walking.

"Viola Storm." The voice said with a little more force. This time Viola stopped walking and looked around again. She still did not see anyone.

When she was about to start walking again, shadows started to surround her until she was completely in another world.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Viola asked, starting to panic.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. I am the answer to your doubts. I am going to make your future certain. All your worries will be gone." The voice replied as Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu appeared in front of the girl. "My name is Aslla Piscu, and I want to be your friend."

Viola was a bit shocked to see a giant hummingbird talking to her, but she was not afraid. It was like they have known each other forever, even though they have just met. She did not even ask how did the bird knew her name because she knew that the bird had been watching her.

"You are the presence that I have been feeling around me." Viola finally said.

"Yes, you have been chosen to become the Earthbound Hero. You just need to help us defeat a new threat to the world, and I will help you with all of your problems. The choice is yours." Aslla Piscu said, not pressuring her.

"What new threat?" Viola asked, wanting to know all the details before she accepts.

"The Risen. They are a group of duelists, whose actions are fueled by revenge and the desire to conquer the world, so they could make everyone suffer." Aslla Piscu replied.

Viola did not like the sound of that, but she did not know did she really wanted to get involved, even though she had fantasies of being a hero. However, she felt a strong connection to Aslla Piscu. She felt that they were meant to be together.

"All right. You got yourself a deal. I will accept the responsibility of being the Earthbound Hero." Viola said, hoping that she will be on the right path.


	3. An Adversary Appears

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Story**

A young man with ebony hair and dark brown eyes was walking down the sidewalk, deep in thought. He had just perfected his Fabled Deck and was defeating every opponent, who dared challenged him. This meant that he could advance to the next step of his plan of conquering the world. He knew that there would be someone standing in his way, so he was debating on how he would recruit duelist to distract his antithesis.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a pretty girl come from around the corner. She was around his age in appearance, and she had this innocent quality about her. He had to look her over, and he wanted to make her his. However, there was a problem. He could sense that she was the one with the Earthbound Immortals. His Fabled Monsters warned him about her, but he did not expect her to be so breathtaking.

He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to seduce her and earn her trust. He was going to complicate things for the final battle by getting her to fall in love with him. She may even join him in his quest of ruling the world with an iron fist. She could be his queen, and they could live happily ever after. However, first thing he had to do was introduce himself. He walked over to her with a friendly smile, and said, "Hi."

"Hello." She said as she stopped in her tracks to look at who was blocking her way. It was a handsome boy around her age, and she began to blush a bit. She could hear her monsters warning her of a dark aura they could feel coming from him, but she did not say one word about it. She did not want him to know that she had a connection with her monsters.

"My name is Derek Garnet. What is your name?" He said with an encouraging smile.

"Viola Storm." She replied shyly.

"That is a lovely name. How about we get a cup of coffee? My treat. I know we lust met, but I just have this need to get to know you." He said with a hopeful look on his face.

She began to blush some more and was not sure how she should respond. She knew that he could be a potential opponent, but she wanted to get to know him as well. "All right." She finally replied with a shy smile.

He wanted to hug her, but he resisted, figuring it might freak her out. He did not want her to get the wrong impression, and she would be scared away from him. That would be the last thing he would want. "I know this cute, little café just around the corner over there." He said as he pointed across the street. "Shall we?" He asked as he offer his hand, so he could walk her across the street safely.

She accepted and went with him to the café. She sat across from him at the table, so they could look each other in the face.

"Are you a duelist?" He asked, knowing that they had, at least, that in common.

"Yes." She replied. "My monsters are the best friends I ever have." She said, realizing she probably should not have told him that about her monsters.

"It's all right. I feel the same about my monsters." He said when he noticed the shift in her expression. "Never feel embarrass about that." He said with an encouraging smile.

"They are the only ones I have been able to truly depend on." She said, smiling back. "Once I perfected my deck, I have not lost a duel."

"Same here. They are the only ones keeping me sane while I look for a good job. Because of the recession, I am underemployed." He said, hoping that would not make her think less of him.

"I have the same problem." She replied, glad it is not just her, but sad that they are in that situation. "At first, you think there is something wrong with you, but it turns out it is them."

"Exactly." He said with a slight smile. Maybe she would understand him and join his cause. She did seem to be a kindred spirit, but he knew it would be prudent to try to recruit her at another time. If he did it too soon, she might turn away from him because she might think that he was just trying to use her. However, he wanted to do more than that. He wanted to make her his partner, his equal. He wanted her to be his companion.

"I still can't help feeling like a loser." She said, looking away from him.

"No, don't think like that. You are not a loser." He said, putting his hand on hers.

"I…I don't have a job. I can't even get…" She said, but he interrupted her.

"It is their lost." He said with an encouraging smile while he touched her chin gently to guide her gaze back to him.

She half smiled back at him. She was falling for him, and it scared her. How could she feel so attached to someone just after one date, especially when he could be her adversary? Could there be more to it than she knew? She shifted in her seat and slide her hand away from his. Then, she took another sip of her coffee. "I should get going soon." She said, trying to run away from the situation.

"Viola…all right…when can I see you again?" He replied, noticing the shift in her expression. He knew she was having a good time, but he noticed that she suddenly looked scared. Then, she was distant. He figured that she did not like to move fast in relationships, and she caught herself getting too comfortable too fast. He figured that she just needed to process everything, but he was not going to let her fear to stand in their way of being together.

"Maybe I'll see you at the card shop tomorrow." She said while she stood up.

"What time?" He asked.

"In the afternoon." She replied while she walked away quickly.

"Don't tell me that you will be waiting for her all afternoon tomorrow." His ace monster said.

"She is worth it." He replied dreamily. "Besides, I don't have anything better to do tomorrow afternoon, and if I can get her onto my side, we won't have to hurt her. It would be a pity to put her on the same list as those vermin, don't you think?"

"Yes, you are right. I just hope that she will be able to see the light." The monster sincerely said.


	4. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Story**

Viola wanted to stay away from him, but something within her urged her to go to the card shop. When she got there, Derek was there, waiting for her next to the door. He looked over at her and smiled. He knew then that he had to change his crazy idea from before. He did not realized that the duelist the Earthbound Immortals would choose would be the one thing he was missing in his life. He knew that this was crazy and out of character of him, but he was in love with her. He could not bear the thought of using her in his master plan anymore. He was going to let her defeat this Derek persona he created, and he would have showed up as himself and claim the credit of saving the world by recruiting her. However, he had a change of heart. He wanted her to choose on her own to help him conquer the world. He probably will have to change his plan, but it would be worth it if she was truly by his side.

"You actually came." He said happily when he walked over to her. "I was starting to worry that you would not come."

"I actually was not going to come, but we had so much chemistry that I had to give us a try." She replied with a slight smile.

"I agree, and every relationship should be built on trust. Derek Garnet is just a persona I created for the grand scheme of things but meeting you changed my plans. I still have the same goals, but I don't want you to be a pawn in my master plan." He said while he brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers. "I am the King of the Netherworld, and as for a name, I have not used it so long that I nearly forgotten it."

She looked up at him with shock in her eyes. The very being she supposed to be working for was actually just using her, but he had a change of heart when he met her. She glared at him with anger, but it did not last long. He did tell her the truth before he made a fool out of her. That had to count for something, right? She did not know what to say, so she just looked at him for a while.

"Umberto Shadowheart." He finally said, breaking the silence. "That is my real name." He said, searching her face for her acceptance of him.

"That is a nice name." She said with a slight smile. "So, what now?" She asked, searching his face for his true motives.

"I still want to conquer the world, but I want you to be by my side as my queen. I know it sounds to you like something out of the villain handbook, but would it be so bad if I was the King of the World? The world is not perfect as it is now and considering your position, why keep things the way they are? I know I need to be patient and let you think about all this. I know that you probably want to get to know me more before you give your final answer. All I really want you to do right now is to give us a chance. I won't force you into it. It will be your choice." He sincerely said.

She listened carefully and took a deep breath. "All right. I'll give us a chance." She said, hoping she would not regret this.

He held her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. At first, she was in shock and a bit scared, but she quickly calmed down and kissed him back. She could feel his love in that kiss and knew right there and then that no matter what would happen, she had found true love.


End file.
